disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Fletcher
Lawrence Fletcher is Ferb's biological father, the step-father of Phineas and Candace, and the husband of Linda; the two fell in love at the farewell concert of Love Handel in the '90s. His interests pique to aspects of history, including ancient events, cultures, and artifacts. He also shows interest in trucking, old movies, England history, and rock music. Early life Lawrence was born to a former English daredevil named Reginald Fletcher and his wife, Winifred Fletcher. Lawrence's parents passed onto Lawrence an English accent and odd British sayings. He also inherited a high-spirited attitude and intelligence, but he is also very bad at puzzles. He also has a brother called Albi for short who, when with Lawrence, makes each other have Sibling Rivalry Contests that Lawrence loses on purpose to make Albi happy. Fisherman days During Lawrence's early days, he was an expert fisherman. He caught many fish, often in riveting ways that made for many stories to be told to his future sons Phineas and Ferb. During his fishing trips, likely with his dad who helped at the family fish and chips shop when he was a boy, he developed some form of disease or rash. Eventually, after seventeen weeks, it went away when he followed some "advice". On a chilly April morning in 1980, he started pursuing the infamous Big Mouth Ramon. It wasn't easy and took him some time and several efforts to catch. Finally, he caught him, which became his biggest accomplishment as a fisherman. He related this story to his sons in a fishing boat called Nosebud at Lake Nose. He was so caught up in relating the story to them, he didn't notice that they had left the boat for their submarine to look for the legendary Nosey. Over the course of telling the story, he mentions going "up a fire escape or losing his pants altogether," helping write " ", and several other tangents before crashing through a lifeguard tower and onto shore due to being caught up with Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's submarine. The Complete Big Mouth Ramon Story The fullest account of the Big Mouth Ramon story is as follows: "A chilly April morning, 1980, disco was on the way out, as it was just beginning to dawn on everyone how ridiculous they looked in their... so it was going up the fire-escape or losing the pants altogether, then suddenly, it hit me... I said John it's great, I love the tune, but the words, ‘All you need is a Philips-Head screwdriver' it just doesn't really ring true does it"... Who-ho! It seemed there was no way we could get through the entire petting zoo... and well, haha, and he was... and that was when I saw the way down, I saw Ted standing on the handles of the swing... so anyways there I was, four hours from the nearest dental supply store, oh there you are Perry... and what a burglar I gasped... so I learned that it was too late, we were already headed off for Southampton, and that is the story of how I caught the Big Mouth Ramón." Adulthood Before marrying Linda As an adult, Lawrence's son Ferb was born, a very intelligent child with few words to say and green hair. It is not known whether or not Lawrence was ever married to Ferb's biological mother or how their relationship ended, but she is never mentioned and no longer a part of Ferb's life. Marriage While living in America, Lawrence began dating a woman named Linda Flynn. He was very nervous around her, barely ever having been able even to hold her hand. This changed after he obtained tickets to the farewell concert of her favorite band, Love Handel. During the concert, the band's lead singer, Danny, illuminated them with his 'flaming hot spotlight of love', and without anything else to do, he embraced her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Not long afterward, on June 15th, they were married. When Lawrence married Linda, he also gained two stepchildren, Phineas Flynn and his sister Candace. Lawrence's personality rubbed off on his two new children, with Linda once stating that they have his imagination. However, it should be noted Linda's statements about the children's imagination usually come from her not believing the things they tell her. Career and Personality Lawrence works as an antique dealer and historian. therefore, he has a knack for world history, particularly that of the United States. He often references events in history in average conversations. He sells his own items as antiques as well. Lawrence is absent-minded, easygoing, imaginative, and has a childlike innocence about his sons' contraptions. Unlike his wife, he knows that his boys build amazing things and often seems to encourage it. For example, when Phineas and Ferb build the monster truck track to help their sister learn to parallel park, he actively participates. He also was involved riding on the magic carpet. Other times, he's too distracted to notice if he's preoccupied with other things such as watching movies or telling his old fishing stories. He is the largest collector of Pinhead Pierre memorabilia in the world. He is sheepishly proud of this fact. When he shows an old episode of the show to Phineas and Ferb, they build their own animation studio in their backyard. Relationships Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda is his wife whom he adores and admires. As of now, they participate in the antique selling business. They run an antique store together and often attend auctions where artifacts are sold. However, he was caught unprepared for their anniversary and had to be reminded by Candace of the event that took place that day. Though unhappy with himself for forgetting the date, he, with the help of Phineas, Candace and Ferb, managed to prepare a Love Handel reunion concert. His wife was delighted at what he had prepared and together, they reenacted the first kiss they had shared in a moment no one in the Flynn-Fletcher family would ever forget. He feared she was losing interest in him during her Lindana comeback tour and sought Phineas and Ferb's help to make him a musical celebrity with the intention of appealing to her as "more exciting". As it turned out, however, Linda loved him the way he was. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Lawrence has seen a few of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas taking shape, and like Linda doesn't mind them. On few occasions, he'd participate in them. He is addressed by Phineas as "dad" and by Ferb as "Father". Candace Flynn Lawrence often neglects to take Candace seriously and often puns what she says. Nonetheless shows his love and affection for her as a biological father would with his daughter. He congratulated her when she proved her ability to parallel park. He doesn't appear to be very attentive towards what Candace is doing. He failed to notice her being forcefully pulled into a chariot race and shooed her away in his sleep when she stepped over him in a movie theater. Trivia *In English speaking countries, Lawrence is voiced by Richard O'Brien. In other countries, he is voiced by Antonio Villar (Spain), Arturo Mercado (Latin America), Claus-Peter Damitz (Germany), Fred Meijer (Netherlands), Robert Tondera (Poland), Petri Hanttu (Finland), and Martin Buch (Denmark). *If his story during "The Lake Nose Monster" is to be believed, helping John Lennon write "All You Need is Love" (1967) likely puts his year of birth sometime during the 1940s or early 1950s. The way it sounds in his story, he was an adult or teen friend of the singer. This would put his age somewhere around 60 years old. Lawrence's appearance and history of exaggeration call this into question though and should not be considered canon. However, it should also be noted that in "Make Play" when he tells the boys about jukeboxes, it sounds as though he was a teen back in the late 1950s since he seems to be reminiscing. *Lawrence is involved and interested in the antique and artifacts business. *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has said that he is very similar to his stepfather, Bill. Gallery Dad.png LindaLawrenceWedding.jpg|Lawrence at his and Linda's wedding LindaLawrenceKiss.jpg|Lawrence and Linda kissing LawrenceBigGrin.jpg|Lawrence grinning sheepishly Max Modem.jpg|Lawrence as Max Modem singing Alien Heart Shipwrecked.jpg|Lawrence shipwrecked with his family and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Lawrence in a boat.jpg|Lawrence on a boat Eavesdropping On Perry.jpg|Lawrence in Perry's lair Candace Gets Busted HD screenshot.jpg|Lawrewnce cross with Candace Lawrence Fletcher.jpg|Lawrence at Christmas time char 17362.jpg Candace holding trophy 2.png Lawrence01.jpg LawrenceandLindainPFStarWars.png PnF Ballad of Klimpaloon-concert2.jpg|Linda and Lawrence as Lindana and Max Modem Lawrence Flynn-Flecher.png IMG_1346.PNG|Will I I I IIII no? External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Lawrence Fletcher Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Musicians Category:Parents Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Grandparents Category:Animated characters Category:Spouses Category:TV Animation characters Category:European characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Stepparents